More than just me
by yannamo
Summary: Draco lived 7 years with out knowing that he had a twin sister. But one day on his 7th brithday a girl named Katie comes into his life. Rated M just because it's goign somewhere.
1. Chapter 1 Taken away from me

This is my first fanfic and I hope everyone like what I have here. My chapters are not going to be long ones. I just hope you like it.

Summary: What if Draco wasn't an only child. What if he grew up for seven years with out knowing it? When he hears his mother and father talking about some girl he doesn't even know he tells himself he's going to find out who the girl Katie was.

**Chapter 1: Taken away from me **

It was nearing midnight and Narcissa Malfoy was in labor. Her husband Lucius was right by her side. He loved his with all his heart and would love there child all the same.

With one last push Narcissa gave birth to a baby boy. He had silver eyes and blond hair. Narcissa thought it was over but it wasn't. She felt the same pain when the first one came. The Healer said they she was having twins.

"WHAT," said a panting Narcissa.

Narcissa kept pushing and out came a baby girl. She also had silver eyes and blond hair.

As Narcissa and Lucius looked at there twins Lucius felt that familiar burn on his wrist.

He Apparates himself to the side of the Dark Lord.

"Yes My Lord," said Lucius.

"Lucius, your daughter has a lot of power I can feel it. I can us it in my favor. I want you to bring her to me. I can raise her to do as I wish. She will think as I do and be the most powerful witch in the world," said the Dark Lord with a hiss.

"Sir, how did you know I had a daughter?"

"Lucius, why would you ask me that. I know all and see all. Don't ever ask me that again.

Now do what I asked you to do and bring me your daughter."

"Yes My Lord."

Lucius Apparated back to Narcissa's room. Narcissa smiled at him he died inside.

He had to do this or he would face death. When he didn't smile back Narcissa just knew what the Dark Lord wanted.

"Which one does he want?"

"(nothing)"

"Can I name them?'

"You can do that. I won't have any part in the naming."

"How about….. Draco Lucius Malfoy and…... Katie Narcissa Malfoy.

"That's fine with me."

Crying, "I love you Lucius."

"I love you to Ciss."


	2. Chapter 2 Katies POV

**Chapter 2: Katie's POV**

Katie was in her room at Riddle Manor. She didn't have very big room but it was nice size. Katie was an only child and didn't like it. She had always wanted a brother or sister, but she was alone. She never knew who her mother and father was but, was taken care of by someone that was like a father to her.

There was a knock at the door and she walked to it.

"Yes, what is it that you want with me this time," said Katie with an evil glare.

"Uh…….The Dark Lord wants you in his chamber," said the man as he held out his hand.

"OK, now get out of my site. I can go by myself."

She walked passed him trying not to touch him. She walked down the hall into the chamber. He, the all powerful Dark Lord sat there waiting for her.

"Yes, my Lord," said Katie.

"Today is your birthday and I want you to know something. First I wanted to say Happy 7th Birthday. Second I would like to tell you something about your family." When he said that Katie couldn't believe what he was saying. He never talked about this to her. "I will not tell you who they are right now but, make you an offer," said the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, what is the offer?"

"Katie how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me "My Lord" that's for the Death Eaters. But the offer is this, you can either stay and serve me and find out who your family is or wait to your 18 and you can walk away from this, but you can't find your family. If you choose the second one you won't go to school, you will stay here and learn.

"My Lor….Tom I would like to choose to serve you until the end of my life if I can only know who my family is.

"Yes Katie that was a good one. I want you to go get ready because Nott is taking you to go get some new robs. You will also get a birthday gift.

"Yes Tom."

He dismissed her and she walked out. She was in a good mood. Katie walked into her room and was happy for the first time in her life. She will meet the family she never knew.

When Katie was done with her hair and clothes she went and looked for Nott. She just had to see what her birthday gift would be. When she found him she had a big smile on her face.

"Good to see you again Miss," said Nott with a scared but happy look on his face.

"God to see you too," said Katie.

Nott took Katie to Diagon Alley. They went and got her some new dress robs. Katie was waiting for her birthday gift.

"Nott when am I'm going to….."

"In do time Katie. In do time."

Katie looked at Nott with hate all over her face.

"I want to go home. NOW!" Katie screamed.

Nott looked at Katie. He knew this was going to happen.

"Ok Katie we're going to leave now."

Nott took Katie out of Diagon Alley and took her to a house but, it wasn't home.

"Where the hell are we Nott? I said I wanted to go home."

"We're at the Malfoy's Katie. You said you wanted to go home."


	3. Chapter 3 Draco's POV

**Chapter 3: Draco's POV**

Draco was a 7 year old boy. He lived with his parents and was an only child. Well as far as he knew he was. It was Draco's birthday and he was one happy boy on the outside. But on the inside Draco was so unhappy. Draco didn't know really anyone his own age. He knew about a few people. What he really wanted was a brother or sister.

Draco walked around his room. He looked at his walls and floor. Then he walked out of his room and went to the sitting room. Before he could get in there all the way he heard his mum and dad talking in soft tones. They were talking to the Dark Lord.

"Narcissa and Lucius, I will be sending Katie to you," said Dark Lord.

"My Lord is she coming to stay," asked Lucius.

Narcissa looked at the Dark Lord wanting to know the same thing.

"No, she will still live with me. She just wanted to know who you two was so, I'm giving it to her as a birthday gift.

"Yes, I understand My Lord," said Lucius.

"My Lord, may I ask when she is coming?" said Narcissa.

"She will come when Nott brings her from getting new robs. Well I'm done here. So I'll be leaving now," said the Dark Lord.

'Thank you very much My Lord," said Lucius.

Draco looked at the floor. He couldn't believe that his parents were thinking about this girl "Katie" and not him. And it was his birthday too. He walked into the room and saw his parents looking so happy.

"Oh, Hi mother and father," said Draco.

"Hi Birthday boy!" said Narcissa as she looked up at her son.

"Mother, Father, who is Katie?" said Draco.

Narcissa looked at Lucius.

"Well Draco, we're not going to talk about this right now. We have something to do. Like your birthday party," said Lucius.

At 4:00pm Draco and some of his friends was having fun. Well, his friends were. They had candy and some good food that the house elf's made. Draco had many gifts from his friends and family. He wasn't happy about any of his gifts. He didn't get anything that he wanted.

The party went on for about two hours than their was a knock on the door. The music stopped everyone looked and stopped what they was doing. My mum walked over to the door and opened it. Nott was at the door with a little girl my age. Nott walked in and the little girl stayed behind and wouldn't leave his side. Than I saw Crabb walk over to her like he knew her.

"Hey how's it going Katie," said Crabb.

"I'm doing OK. What about you?" said the girl.

I looked at this girl. It was something about her that I knew. She looked like I knew her from somewhere. My mum walked over to me with a big smile on her face.

"Draco baby I want you to come sit down OK," said Mum.

"Ok mum," I said.

I went and sat down. My mum walked over to the girl and talked to her for a while. Then girl came and sat down next to me. She wouldn't look at me. I wanted her to look at me. Than my mum came and sat down next to both of us. She looked at the both of us and started to cry. My dad walked over and hugged her.

"It's OK cissa. We have them both now." Said my dad. Than my dad started to talk. "Listen, it's been 7 years since we all been together." He looked at me and smiled. "Draco the thing you have always wanted was a brother or a sister. You always say you're alone. Well to tell you the truth you already have a sister. Katie here is your twin sister Draco." When that was said we all heard something fall to the floor. Katie had just fainted.


	4. Chapter 4 Getting to know each other

**Chapter 4: Getting To Know Each Other**

My mum picked her up and laid her down and went to put a hot towel on her head.

"Mum how come I never knew this? Why didn't she just stay and live with us?" I had so many questions and not one was answered.

"Listen, Draco you will find out all the things you want to know when you're old enough to understand it all. Ok," said my dad.

Everyone went home an hour after Katie fainted. She was still asleep. I walked into the room that was always locked. When I walked in their was a baby blue room with all girl things in it. I looked at the bed and Katie was in it. I went and sat at her side. I sat there for a while than I felt Katie sit up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me.

"So it wasn't a dream? It was all true," she said.

"Yeah it was all true."

"Well um……how about we get to know each other?" I looked at her, she was smiling at me.

"Well my favorite colors are silver and green. I love potions and…."

"Oh my god I love potions too." She hugged me and then I knew I wouldn't be alone anymore. I now have someone I can call my sister. I heard someone crying and I looked at the door. My dad was holding my mum and she was crying.

"I'm so happy that we can all be together and be a family. I love both of you."

She walked out and so did dad. I looked at Katie.

"Well lets hear about you," I said with a smile.

She smile back and said, "Well my favorite color is baby blue and red. I've lived with the Dark Lord all my life. I like to have fun by making people I don't like cry," she said laughing.

We talked to around 9pm than my mum came in and told me to go to bed.

"Good night Katie."

"Good night Draco."


	5. Chapter 5 OUr letters for school Part 1

**Chapter 5: Our Letters For School Part 1**

**3 years later of Draco and Katie's Birthday**

I walked in the kitchen and mum, dad and Katie were eating. I sat next to Katie. She looked at me and rolled her eyes at me. It's been 3 years since we found out that we were brother and sister and we already act like we knew each other all our lives. We had had a fight last night. Today was our birthday. I gave the, I'm sorry look we always give each other. She bent down and got something.

"Here Draco, Happy Birthday," she said.

I looked at it and it had holes in it. The box was small and had was rattling. I opened it and fire came out and I moved my head just in time. I looked at her. She was laughing.

"What the hell was that about?" I said.

"Draco look in the box will you," she said still laughing. I looked in it and it was a min-dragon. "It's a real dragon but it won't grow any bigger then that. That way you can keep it," she said with a small smile.

Just as I was going to give her gift a brown owl came in the window. It landed on the table. It had to letters that it was carrying. Katie took the letters and she jumped up and started to yell "There here, there here!"

"What's here Katie?" I said.

"Our Hogwarts letters," she yelled.

Mum and dad came in and they were both smiling. Dad wrote to something to someone and we looked our letters. They both had about the same thing on it. I said:

_Hogwarts School O Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Uniform_

First year students will require

Three sets of plain work robs (black)

One plain pointed hat ( black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note all pupils' clothes should have name tags.

_Course Books_

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A history of magic by Bathilda Bayshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand magical Herbs and Fungi by Phllida Spore

Magical Drafs and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beast and Where to find them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to self-protection by Quenein Trimble

_Other Equipment_

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 Set glass or crystal Phials

1 Telescope

1 Set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

**PARENTS ARE REMIDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

I looked at it two times. It was a pretty long list.

"Katie do you want to go together to get are things?"

"Yeah sure why not," she said with out looking at me.

"Mum do you think we can go today," I said.

"Sure, why not we don't have anything else to do," she said.

I turned around to see where Katie was and she wasn't there. I walked into the sitting room and she wasn't there either. Only person there was dad.

"Dad have you seen Katie?" I said.

"She's not here. She just left. She had some things she needed to do before you two go get your school things," he said.

I walked up to her room. Her room was no longer that cheerful baby blue but, dark red and black. 3 years ago Katie was a cheerful girl, but now she is always on edge and always gone. Every time I'm in her room hom much she has changed.


	6. Chapter 6 Our letters for school Part 2

**Chapter 6: Our Letters For School Part 2**

I looked over my letter. In a way it wasn't the same way as Draco's. It had some things a 6th or 5th year would have in it. I got a badge in mine. It said perfect on it and a big "P" on it.

"Katie do you want to go together to get our things," I heard Draco say.

"Yeah sure why not," I said with looking at him. I walked out and in the sitting room and dad and the Dark Lord was in there. I knew what I was to do. I walked in the fireplace and grabbed some flu powder and said "Riddle Manor." The scansion had me felling like I was flying.

When I stopped I was in the sitting room of Riddle Manor. I walked out of the fireplace. With a burst of green fire the Dark Lord stepped out of the fireplace.

"My dear Katie may I see your letter," he said.

"Here it is Tom," I said as I handed the Hogwarts letter to him. He looked at the letter and than at me.

"You're a first year. Why would they you a perfect badge? You don't even have a house yet."

"Tom, why did you call me here?"

"Well I have a mission for you.'

"What mission?"

"Well Katie at Hogwarts you might see a young boy by the name of Harry Potter." I looked at him. I've heard of this boy. It was the person to ever live after the killing curse. "I want you to befriend him. Get to know him and his weakness. But when the time comes I want you to destroy him."

"Is that all my Lord," I said with an evil grin, "That sounds easy to do. It sounds like a lot of fun too.

"Yes, it might sound like fun but, you can't tell Draco about this. I have plans for him.

"OK, is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, you can go back home now."

I walked up to the fireplace grabbed some flu powder and said "Malfoy Manor."

**Review! I want to hear what you think.-- yannamo**


	7. Chapter 7 Diagon Ally

**Chapter 7: Diagon Alley**

I stepped out of the fireplace and my mum and dad was in the sitting there.

"Where's Draco?" I said to them.

"He's up in your room," mum said.

I walked out and than went up to my room. I saw Draco sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing in here?" I said.

"I was waiting for you come back," he said.

"I'm back now so let's go to Diagon Alley."

We walked to the sitting room and no one was there. We walked to the dining room and mum and dad was there.

"Can we go now? I need to get my things for school," I said.

"We are leaving now. Ok," mum said.

When we got t Diagon Alley we first went to Gringotts. Mum and dad got some money out for us. Than we went to Madam Malkin's shop for our school robs. We weren't in their too long when a boy with glasses came in.

"Hello," said Draco to the boy, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," said the boy.

"Hi, how are you," I said.

"My father's next door buying our books and mother's up the street looking at wands,' said Draco, "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own brooms."

"Don't be stupid. You know why. They don't want you on the team as first years. And as first years we're not suppose to know how to fly," I said.

"As I was saying, I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in some how," said Draco acting as I never said anything.

I rolled my eyes at him. Draco just went on talking to the boy. I just listened to them.

"Have you got your own boom," Draco went on.

"No," said the boy.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," said the boy looking like he didn't know what Quidditch was.

"I do – Father says it wouldn't be right if I don't get on team. Do you know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said the boy.

By this time I wanted to say something.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there but, all our family has been," I said.

"I will too," said Draco.

"Didn't I just say our whole family has been in Slytherin. That means you too.

"That's it your done, my dear," said Madam Malkin.

The boy got down and left the shop. A short while after the left dad came and got us. We went to Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382B.C. . The shop was narrow and shabby. We walked into the shop and an old man came out of the back.

"I was wondering when I'll be seeing you two," said the man that I think was Mr. Ollivander, "You first Ms. Malfoy." I walked over to him.

Here's one. I want you to give a wave," he said.

I looked back at mum and dad. Than I took the wand and before I could wave I had the right want.

"Oh goodness! The first try," said Mr. Ollivander, "That's a very good wand. It's a beechwood Dragon hearstring. Nine inches."

I was so happy that I now have my wand. I watched as Draco tried four different wands before he got the right one.

We left Ollivander's and got lunch. As we sat down and ate Draco and mum got up and said they would be right back.

"Dad um…...I….."

"No need to say it. I love you too. And here." He healed out his hand. It was a box. In it was a pair of earrings and a necklace. One earring had Katie in it and the other had Malfoy. The necklace had my full name in it.

"I love it. I'll wear it everyday," I said.

I got up and gave him a big hug. Me and dad sat and talked for a while. Than mum and Draco came back with something. It had a cover over it.

"Here Katie, Happy Birthday, I never really got to get you your gift." said Draco. I took the cover off it. It was a bluish white cat. It was so pretty.

"Oh thank you Draco. I love her. She's is so pretty.

After we all got some ice cream we went home with my wand and new cat.

**More Reviews -- yannamo**


End file.
